


A Balloon and a Pin

by OnlyRoomForHope



Series: Original Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Death, Fire, Not Beta Read, Other then the fact that I was bored, That I decided to post for no exact reason, a school assignment from a while ago, house fire, this is one Depresso Expresso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyRoomForHope/pseuds/OnlyRoomForHope
Summary: Art quickly got to his feet as the voice screamed and shouted in pain, trying to race off to help his little sister, but he was soon stopped by Dave.“Andy?! Andy, I’m coming!” Art rasped out, but every second he tried to escape from Dave’s grasp was a second in which Andy’s screams got weaker.





	A Balloon and a Pin

The fire alarm blared insistently in Art’s ears as he kicked open his bedroom door, rushing out as soon as he was sure it was safe. Entering the corridor, all he could see was red, more red, and the dark grey of the smoke as it filled the air, much like a thick fog. Art immediately collapsed to his knees and began to crawl, sending a quick thank-you to his past parents that they were a little overprotective and had him practising what to do in a house fire by the time he was five years old. Quickly crawling down the corridor, he hesitated by the door of the computer room - all his games and consoles were in there, and he longed to get them, but his parents had drilled it into his brain enough times that he knew he should never stop to grab anything in the event of a fire.   
  
As Art slowly but surely made his way down the hallway, he heard sirens quickly approaching, hope rising in him like a freshly-filled balloon. But like all balloons eventually run out of air, his moment of relief was short lived. A fireman barged in, immediately spotting Art crouched on the floor. Spots dancing in his vision, the teen noted with large amounts of panic that he’d breathed in too much smoke. A few firefighters followed after the first, who had grabbed the dizzy brunet and quickly carried him outside, tearing the fabric off his mouth so Art could breathe the fresh air. Placing the male down near a paramedic who’d just arrived, the firefighter rushed back inside. A few minutes later, the only sounds being sirens, the paramedic talking to him and the terrified chattering of woken neighbours, was Art finally able to tune in.

  
“I’m Dave, and I’m here to help. Can you hear me? If you can, can you tell me your name?” The paramedic - Dave - asked, and Art nodded, croaking out his name, wincing at the soreness of his throat. A few gulps of water later, Dave was asking Art if he had any injuries, which was answered with a point to his throat. Finally recovered enough to sit up, Art did so, the spark of hope rising again, until a young, feminine-sounding scream rang out.   
  
Suddenly completely alert, Art paled.   
  
It sounded exactly like his little sister, Andrea.   
  
Art quickly got to his feet as the voice screamed and shouted in pain, trying to race off to help his little sister, but he was soon stopped by Dave.   
  
“Andy?! Andy, I’m coming!” Art rasped out, but every second he tried to escape from Dave’s grasp was a second in which Andy’s screams got weaker. Art growled at Dave to let go, but Dave just replied with words that stopped him, branded themselves into his brain and broke his heart.   
“I...I’m sorry Art, but we can’t save her.”   
  
Feeling tears overflow and drip down his cheeks, all Art could do when Dave let go was collapse to his knees and stare sightlessly at the ground, his sisters screams finally dying out. Deep down, Art knew what that meant, but he didn’t want to believe it.   
  
Andy was gone.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> (And it was his fault)
> 
> :DDD
> 
> Don't worry, I don't think it's his fault! I wanted to add that in, but I couldn't decide so I put it in her instead. Just know that was what he was thinking at that moment.
> 
> But hey guys! This was for an English assignment of mine a while (a long while, possibly a few years) ago. I got 19/20, which was great. The reason I didn't get 20/20 was because I was called away while proofreading it and accidentally added Art's name repeatedly somewhere in the middle (like, three times in two sentences?), but it's long since been fixed. So, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Remember, I would love for you to drop a comment and kudos, and possibly check out my other works~! <3


End file.
